Oh Captain, My Captain!
by MasterOfThePen93
Summary: [RobxRaexRedX]Inspired by the poem of the same name, Raven and Robin are finding out feelings for one another, when the unthinkable happens. Robin is hurt to possible fatality. As Raven copes with this, another unexpected love intrest arises and the cho
1. Chapter 1 Fallen Cold and Dead?

Author's Note: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own the poem _Oh Captain, My Captain _By; Walt Whitman. I am not Walt Whitman (insert common sense here). I had ideas of possibly making this a 'Poem-fic' if such thing exists, following the same format as a song-fic. I do not believe I will progress in that, but the Poem _Oh Captain, My Captain _did inspire me, so I do believe reading the poem might fancy you. Many parts of the poem's meaning will be changed or put into metaphor form. But, onward, I've rambled enough. FUTURE REFERENCE; NO CHARACTER SHALL BE DEAD IN FIRST CHAPTER!

_O CAPTAIN! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;_

_The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;_

_The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,_

_While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:_

_But O heart! heart! heart!_

_O the bleeding drops of __red_

_Where on the deck my Captain lies,_

_Fallen cold and dead._

_O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;_

_Rise up—for you the flag is flung—for you the bugle trills;_

_For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths—for you the shores a-crowding;_

_For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;_

_Here Captain! dear father!_

_This arm beneath your __head_

_It is some dream that on the deck,_

_You've fallen cold and dead._

_My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;_

_My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;_

_The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;_

_From fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won;_

_Exult, O shores, and ring, O bells!_

_But I, with __mournful__ tread,_

_Walk the deck my Captain lies,_

_Fallen cold and dead._

Chapter One; Fallen Cold and Dead?

They'd been at this for what seemed like days, but well possibly could have been numerous hours. They'd fought just about every hazardous villain to ever have remained in their knowledge and they were about worn down. It had all started as a usual morning for the Titans, alerts of villains terrorizing Jump City-what else? So, the team assembles as a unit down to fix the problem at hand, and that is where we'll begin;

The morning sun seemed only dimmed to it's usual rays, but it was early. The darkest of the Titans seemed more so silent than usual, and Robin, the leader felt a bit worried about her. What worried him more was the fact that when the group of them reached the center of Jump City, nothing was to be seen, like the indicators had guaranteed.

"Robin?" Raven quarried, turning to him briskly, not in an angry manor. Before Robin could say another word, Cyborg had began to speak authoritatively and a bit of a rant about how if the computers were wrong then everything the T tower was set on would be off-maybe numerous mistakes in the past could've been fixed yada yada yada…

"Raven, can we talk?" Robin whispered, a smile growing on his face as he watched her roll her eyes at Cy. Raven simply replied with a nod, and Robin and she took a few yards of space from the group. "What's up?" he asked simply, and Raven rose a brow.

"Well apparently the computers aren't working."

"Not like that-you know what I mean." He replied to her rather literal translation.

"Maybe I don't." she replied a bit of defensiveness toned her voice. Robin locked eyes with her; a stern stare between the two of them lasted for awhile before Raven spoke again. "I've just been…not feeling well that's all, a little herbal tea when we get back will do just the trick." Robin watched as her eyes danced with light-a sure sign she was lying. He felt a bit of pain from her, and decided not to push the subject. Raven crossed her arms as a response either to the chilly autumn air, or the awkward tension between the two of them. It had been a long while since Raven had ever lied to Robin about anything.

"Well, I guess there won't be much to do for a bit," Robin note as he seated himself on a pair of stairs, his hand hovering a space next to him for Raven. "Maybe we should catch up…" Raven sat, but Robin felt a mental hesitation for her. They had a bond, nothing could deny that fact, and it was a bit different than a bond either of them felt with another member of the team, it was friendship, with a strong mental stability.

"What's there to catch up on?" Raven asked sincerely, still watching the sunrise.

"Maybe just…how you're doing, you seem a little, if I could say…out of it…" Raven smiled a bit and turned back to Robin, he was just about the only person she would genuinely smile too without hesitation.

"You've always been like that, looking out for everyone else; maybe it's what makes you such a strong leader."

"Maybe…maybe your cautiousness proves how hard I've worked to know you…"

"Worked?" Raven interrupted him. Robin's cheeks flushed a pale pink only shortly.

"Well…sure I mean, especially when we were all younger, those two or three years ago, I fell for you I guess, 'tween hormones'." He said with a smile, and Raven laughed a bit.

"Yes, 'tween hormones' those were some fun times, we were all so naive it's a wonder how we could've been mature enough to save this city…" Raven reminded, reminiscing. They both watched each other as they both re-visited fond memories, and they were silent. "Speaking of which," Raven said, standing suddenly a bit flustered like she had been previously. "We should be back over there with the group, they might've caught onto something…" she said, pulling her hood up and walking back.

Robin watched her, he _had _fallen for her those two or three years ago, and that's why he'd said so, but what he didn't mention was that he'd never stopped. He staggered behind Raven's quick pace, a bit confused he would admit.

"Come about an agreement yet?" he asked a bit sullenly. Cyborg looked up, the nodded. Beast Boy answered Robin's question.

"We were thinking about maybe splitting up into groups, and searching around…only 'cause it seems so suspicious, but if we don't find anything, I guess there's not much to do but head back." Robin nodded, locking a gaze with Raven as he spoke.

"Sounds good, I say two groups. Maybe BB, Cy and Star then Raven and I. We'll accomplish more in numbers." BB followed Robin's gaze, and nodded a bit confused. Raven sent him a facial expression, reading; _what are you up to?_

Robin simply shrugged as if he knew nothing. He really just wanted more time to talk to her, so maybe they could both understand what was going on. As the teams split up, Raven approached Robin with a bit of haste. Robin raised a brow, usually he could understand her better than this, was it haste or nerves…or both? Raven's hood was still worn up as a form of security blanket.

"I'll take the sky, you search on the ground…" Raven said in an almost whisper. She was...admittedly scared. She could feel Robin's feelings, and she'd never received these vibes form anyone, of she didn't know better, they could be…no, no of course not, she was crazy. Robin turned to her and grabbed both her shoulders in a way of authority, but at the same time kindness.

"What's wrong Rae? You seem…I don't ever know just all today…off I guess," he said, a worry in his tone. Raven shook her head,

"Nothing you've done," she said pulling away and walking onward, seeming determined to look for clues. Robin sighed following her, watching a crate in the alley explode after being surrounded by a dark orb,

"Then why are your emotions and out of whack?" Raven bit her lip, covering her feelings with anger, like she'd learned so well to do.

"Look Boy Blunder why does it mean anything to you?" she snapped at him, immediately feeling a bit of regret, but not acting on it. "So I'm having a shitty day, I don't need you to watch over me, I can take care of-" Raven was taken aback as she was interrupted by Robin's actions. He gently pushed her back against the wall with his body, pressing his lips against hers. She wanted to pull back and slap him across the face. Instead, one way or another, her actions were twisted into a returning lock of the lips. Whatever was happening was for sure was something Raven was not accustomed too.

"Aw, love birds," An unknown voice echoed. The two were instantly startled and pulled away from one another. Robin's shook turned to anger as he stepped away from Raven. The stood in the shadows, Raven could not quite make out his face, but Robin sure could.

Charging instantly, Raven was still a bit stunned. She watched at bits of light emerged from the colliding of weapons. "This is taking too long, I'm finishing you here and now," the identity said rather loudly. The sound Raven heard next ripped at the little soul she thought to have. A gunshot. Robin fell back from the shadows into the light. Raven fell to his side, too emotional to control her powers and heal him. And the fiend emerged from the shadows,

Red X.

A/N; A good cliffhanger for the beginning? Hope so, R and R as always, and I hope to make this ficlet last!


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Bleeding Drops of Red

Chapter Two;

Oh Bleeding Drops of Red

Author's Note; Remember to review if you read, reading reviews is like a fat kid's chocolate to me! (Well, I do love that analogy seeing as I am a fat kid and chocolate mmm mmm good!) Well, I won't guarantee constant updates, some may be by the next day or two, others maybe a week. Life's hectic, I do actually have one (GASP) so be patient with me, but I do take little reminders to heart as well.

The contrasting red seemed to sting Raven's eyes, or maybe it was the fact she wouldn't admit to herself she might be crying. The sorrow quickly transformed to angst as her eyes glowed miraculously and shadows coveted her hands.

"Red X," she hissed

"Raven, 'sup doll?" he replied as if they were engaged in casual conversation. She shot orbs of dark energy whirling at him, but he seemed to time and dodge each shot.

"Attitude? Well, we might have to adjust that," Red X said grinning evilly. He thrust the sticky ravenous substance that forced her against the wall. Trapped, she winced as he approached. "Now, say you're sorry," he announced, laughing from her glare.

"Never," Raven spat.

"Tsk, tsk, I suppose we'll have another session soon," he began as footsteps and calls for Raven and Robin could be heard coming closer. He winked and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Raven! What happened to you, and," All eyes of the team shifted to Robin. Starfire's tone of skin lightened and she gasped. Cyborg, remembering Raven's situation, freed her. Landing on her two feet, her caught her breath, and made sure no sign of tears lingered on her face. She watched in envy as Star hugged and sobbed over Robin. She knew she had to gain control of her emotions so she was to be able to heal him. Beast Boy peeled Star from the unconscious, but alive team leader. Cyborg picked him up, and turned toward Raven,

"You'll be able to heal 'em when we get back to the tower right?"

"Definitely." Raven lied, she wasn't quite sire of anything. Cy nodded as he laid Robin in the back of the T Car and seated himself in the drivers seat.

"We'll meet y'all back at the Tower." The three left nodded and made a silent agreement as Cyborg drove away. Raven was the first to leave, she was trying her hardest not to be asked questions by BB or Star, and it was still coming to her as a bit of shock. Deciding to simply teleport and risk getting back to the Tower before the rest of the team, Raven lead herself to the roof, beginning to levitate and calm herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion-"

"I believe I scheduled a meeting?" Raven fell the foot or two she was in the air and stood immediately, guarded.

"You've done enough Red, get out of here." Raven demanded. Red X cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Not going to go all 'battle mode' on me hm?" Raven glared, he'd honestly done nothing wrong in the past few minutes, so she couldn't do anything.

"Do you want me to?" she snapped.

"No, no I'm fine dear." Raven winced at the term,

"And stop speaking like we're good friends or something. Last time I checked you were a villain and I saved people from guys like you." Red X took a step closer to her,

"I thought the mighty Raven was all for non-conformity?"

"Don't you have better things to do?" she asked with a sigh, attempting to levitate again.

"Maybe. Don't you?"

"It's nothing concerning you."

"I believe it does." He shot back, seating himself beside her. She jerked realizing where he was,

"How so?" she asked, turning to him.

"I did shoot him did I not?" he asked completely monotonically.

Raven felt her cheeks burn up with anger, she raised a hand to shot an orb at him, when he grabbed her wrist, she glared.

"Don't even try it" he announced, staring her right in the eyes. Raven wanted to speak up, slap him, beat the shit out off him-anything! She couldn't get past the mask guarding his eyes, reminding her of Robin immediately, she couldn't move as she froze up. Their gazes locked as time seemed to stop. Realizing suddenly his nails had dug into her arm as she had originally tried to pull away, he let her arm go as she winced and the red gushing from the small injury. "That's your promise." He said, pointing her to her arm before she could heal it.

"Promise? For what?"

"You'll be returning." He said seriously, standing up, "they'll be calling for you any minute," Before Raven could snap back at him, or at least ask a question or two, she did in fact hear her name be called, and Red X had disappeared. Masked boys were always good at exiting unseen. Confused, she called back and made her way from the top of the Tower down to the lowest level where Robin was laid on the couch. She'd honestly thought she'd had herself under control until she saw his pale, tortured face.

"You'll be able to help right?" Cyborg questioned again. Raven simply nodded and he understood and exited the room. Cyborg had already removed his shirt, and Raven could see the shot and its wound. Taking a deep breath, she laid her hand on the hurt area and began to chant. The wound was deep, and its healing would take awhile no doubt. After a half an hour, she noticed him stirring back to consciousness. He suddenly grabbed her wrist of the hand that was laying on his chest. The same wrist Red had grabbed, except Robin was gentler and she saw a smile forming.

"You alright?" she asked, concern rising in her somewhat raspy voice.

"I trust I will be under your care." He whispered. Raven blushed realizing he wasn't fully awake, almost half asleep. "So about that kiss…" Robin began again, his eyes still closed. Raven's face burned a deeper shade.

"Just concentrate on feeling better," she informed. She then realized why he wasn't opening his eyes, his mask was undone and put to the side.

"Promise we'll talk about it later?" he asked, his hands laying over the cuts from Red X's grip. Maybe he was more awake then she had thought. Grabbing his mask, she removed his hand from hers and replaced his grip with the mask.

"Promise." She said, standing up to walk away.

Two masked boys.

Two promises, made under bleeding drops of red.

Her captain lies fallen, but all than cold and dead.


End file.
